Série d'OS
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Ici je regroupe tous les OS que j'écris en essayant de vous faire patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine histoire "29 days later", petit extrait en bonus !
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà ! Comme promis, je vous publie le premier OS d'une série que j'espère être longue.

N'étant pas familière avec cette forme, j'ai décidé de reprendre les thèmes de mes histoires, en m'attardant plus sur certains points.

Ici, c'est un OS inspiré par « Le mur du silence »…j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**OS «Le mur du silence»**

**Nevada – Novembre 2005**

L'obscurité et le silence se mariaient très bien, trop bien peut-être même. Parfois, le calme des ombres était perturbé par les lumières fuyantes, vagues témoins des voitures qui passaient au loin.

Dean profita du passage de l'une d'entre elles pour soupirer avec lassitude. Ses yeux ne s'intéressèrent même pas à l'environnement de la chambre louée pour la nuit et choisirent plutôt de se poser sur son frère, profondément endormis.

Toujours habillé, Sam semblait s'être laissé tomber de fatigue, vidé de toute énergie. Dean, pour préserver son cadet, avait prétexté aller leur chercher à manger. Les larmes de son frère, prêtes à déborder n'importe quand ne lui avaient pas échappées, aussi devinait-il que pour une fois en une semaine, Sam aurait espéré pouvoir pleurer sans être vu de son ainé.

Alors, Dean avait quitté la pièce…oh combien de temps ? Une heure, peut-être deux…Il se souvenait simplement avoir essayé d'appeler doucement son benjamin en rentrant, alerté par l'obscurité dévorant la chambre. Sam n'avait pas répondu…Sam s'était finalement endormis, les joues encore humides et les paupières rougies par le chagrin.

L'empreinte lumineuse d'une autre voiture glissa sur le visage du jeune homme qui ôta la main qu'il se passait dans ses courts cheveux, en proie à de nombreuses émotions. Un regard machinal sur son téléphone portable, et surtout, sur l'agaçante inactivité de celui-ci qui le fit soupirer de nouveau. John allait-il donc s'obstiner à rester silencieux ? Malgré ce qui venait de se passer à Palo Alto ? Malgré le fait que Sam n'y soit pas resté uniquement grâce à son intervention à _lui_ ? Malgré la tragédie qui reliait désormais son petit frère et son père d'une manière aussi dramatique que dangereuse ?

Son cadet s'agita très légèrement dans son sommeil et se murmura quelque chose. Dean, qui s'était déjà tenu prêt à le réveiller pour lui éviter un nouveau cauchemar se stoppa net lorsqu'il comprit qu'il rêvait…Un rêve…un simple rêve…Le prénom de Jess fut chuchoté de manière quasi-inintelligible et Sam se retourna, continuant sa conversation imaginaire avec la défunte jeune fille. Dean se rassit, surpris par les paroles somnambules de son cadet qui, d'une recette de gâteau râtée se mit soudain à changer d'expression.

Le rêveur fronça des sourcils et resserra l'une de ses mains sur la veste qu'il portait, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger du froid. Une succession de mots sans le moindre sens glissèrent entre ses lèvres pincées…Inintelligibles…sauf un…celui qui serra le cœur de Dean… « Papa ».

Une fois…Sam ne prononça ce mot qu'une seule et unique fois, son ainé remarqua soudain avec tristesse que c'était le genre de mot qui avait été peu à peu banni du vocabulaire de son frère… Un nouveau coup d'œil sur son téléphone le fit soupirer…la raison en était évidente.

**Coldwater, Kansas – 1983**

Le motel était sordide…il était froid, sale et mal isolé…John et ses enfants pouvaient profiter de la dispute des locataires d'à côté sans même avoir à forcer l'oreille.

Le père de famille en avait eu tellement assez qu'il avait fini par aller régler le problème lui-même…Depuis, il n'entendait plus rien.

Mais le silence n'était pas forcément mieux que les cris d'un jeune couple en pleine crise…Et pour seule compagnie, John ne trouva que cette vieille bouteille de whisky bien dissimulée derrière la TV en panne… Il n'avait même pas eu à le demander, que Dean était allé se coucher…Sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme à son habitude. Une habitude qu'un père aurait dû corriger…Son fils ne devait pas s'enfermer dans ce mur de silence...même après avoir vécu un tel drame.

Mais John n'y arrivait pas…il n'arrivait pas à se voir comme un père. A tel point que son gamin de quatre ans ne parlait plus…Et que son bébé de six mois hurlait à pleins poumons depuis son berceau improvisé dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui.

John entendait...le père en lui le priait de se lever et d'aller voir pourquoi Sam pleurait ainsi. Mais le chagrin reprenait toujours le dessus, et la bouteille de whisky fut son seul intérêt.

Le nourrisson continua de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, désespérant qu'un visage familier ne se penche au-dessus de lui et ne lui murmure des paroles rassurantes.

Cette nuit-là ressemblait à tant d'autres…Dean avait fini par s'extirper de son lit, assourdis par les cris de son frère, puis finalement inquiet de ses hoquets à répétitions.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues rebondies du bébé dont les hurlements de désespoir avaient été peu à peu remplacés par des soubresauts larmoyants, accompagnés de quelques toussotements maladroits et encombrés.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le visage de Dean, le nourrisson avait tendu les bras vers lui, babillant quelque chose avec reconnaissance. L'enfant avait maladroitement prit son cadet contre lui, qui reprit presque aussitôt ses pleurs, comme pour se plaindre.

Il y eu un grognement de mauvaise humeur depuis le salon et le petit garçon emmena le bébé dans sa chambre, là où il pourrait le calmer sans gêner papa.

**Nevada – Novembre 2005**

Des histoires comme celle-ci, Dean en avait plein. Et même s'il n'aimait pas se remémorer cette image de son père si pitoyable, à la limite du détestable, il lui arrivait assez souvent de se repasser quelques-uns de ces films dans sa tête. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait l'animosité qui animait son jeune frère.

Sam…Sam le deuxième fils…le plus jeune…Le rebelle…l'incompris…_ L'étranger_.

Sam avait eu tellement d'occasion de lancer ses reproches à la figure de leur père…Et John ne s'était pas gêné pour le réprimander tout au long de sa vie…Dès qu'il fut en âge de parler et de marcher, Sam était sujet aux réprimandes. Dean avait toujours trouvé que son frère exagérait…Un adolescent qui se fait passer pour une victime…Oh…c'était si inhabituel ! Ironisa l'esprit de l'ainé.

Mais les faits étaient là…ils l'avaient toujours été, et le jeune homme, malgré ses sourires gentils et ses railleries amicales n'était pas aveugle.

Le Sammy bébé pleurait trop…Il était trop bruyant et était capricieux. Le Dean enfant ne supportait pas les larmes de son petit frère, riait quand il riait et se félicitait d'être le seul à pouvoir le faire manger.

Le Sammy enfant posait trop de questions…il laissait trainer ses affaires…Et pendant ce temps, le Dean jeune adolescent tentait d'y répondre maladroitement et suivait d'un œil curieux et bienveillant l'éducation scolaire de son petit frère.

Sammy ne faisait aucun effort pour réussir les exercices de tirs…John lui reprochait ouvertement de ne pas se sentir concerné par la tragédie de leur famille. Alors Dean l'entrainait en cachette.

Et puis un jour…Sammy avait grandi et avait laissé la place à Sam. Sam l'adolescent…le rebelle…qui était désormais aussi grand que leur père et qui n'avait plus peur de le défier.

Sam était un jeune homme à l'avenir prometteur qui osa remettre en cause toute l'éducation militaire apportée par John…Sam s'était détourné de son père.

Et Dean l'avait envié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors pour resituer un peu… « 29 days later », c'est bien la suite de « Requiem pour un fou »…Et ce chapitre (je ne sais pas encore s'il serait présent dans la fic ou pas) s'intègre au tout début de la nouvelle histoire. Comme ça, je pourrai voir si cette nouvelle histoire intéresse ou pas.**

**Au passage, je tiens évidemment à remercier mes très…très…TRES fidèles revieuweuses à savoir : Sauterelle, lilisurnatural, liliju, elida17 et Elisab bien sûr )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 days later…<strong>_

L'obscurité avait finalement envahit la totalité de la pièce, la plongeant au passage dans un silence morbide et inquiétant. Plus rien ne bougeait dans la petite chambre de motel…Seules les ombres des branches agitées par le vent dehors se mouvaient avec une grâce angoissante sur le sol.

Oubliant la nuit, la pluie et le froid un instant, Dean cligna des yeux. Il regardait son frère…Son frère, qui n'était plus vraiment là non plus. Assis sur une chaise près de la table, son cadet avait le regard perdu, le regard vide…et surtout, le visage fermé. Ailleurs…Sam était ailleurs.

Ce constat serra la gorge de Dean qui se passa machinalement une main sur le visage, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour que son petit frère retrouve enfin un peu goût à la vie. L'horreur…oui, Sam avait côtoyé l'horreur et la folie pendant deux jours…il avait même été traqué par elles.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune ne réagit pas…il ne cilla même pas. Et pendant une minute, Dean pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Sammy ?

Le ton calme et protecteur de sa voix ne suffit pas à tirer le cadet de ses sombres pensées, et le plus âgé comprit que, s'il voulait le faire revenir, il devrait le faire réagir. Or, depuis ces derniers jours, Dean avait appris à ne pas surprendre son frère…Il prenait un soin tout particulier à faire du bruit avant d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait et veillait à ne pas le laisser seul dans le noir. Car oui, l'obscurité favorisait la remontée de souvenirs.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers Sam et s'accroupit près de lui avant de poser très doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

- Sammy ?

Presque aussitôt, le plus jeune fut secoué d'un frisson et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur le visage de Dean.

- Tu as faim ?

Sam le regarda un long moment sans répondre, sans même réagir, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu veux manger un peu ? Répéta son frère très calmement.

- N…Non…

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas s'enfermer dans son mutisme, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Reprenant son ton de grand frère autoritaire et paternel, il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

- Il faut que tu manges Sam…tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier matin.

Le plus jeune ne leva pas la tête vers son ainé lorsque celui-ci se redressa pour s'éloigner dans la cuisine et se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu dois manger ! Rétorqua Dean depuis les fourneaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ainé observa le contenu de l'assiette sans grande conviction et se tourna vers la chambre, toujours plongée dans le noir. Il s'apprêta à retourner auprès de son cadet lorsqu'il s'arrêta, hésitant, près de l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à l'allumer, il ne fut par surpris que son petit frère sursaute en se protégeant instinctivement les yeux d'une main.

Dean retourna près de lui, l'assiette dans les mains, imaginant déjà l'expression de dégoût de son cadet.

- Tiens.

Sam retira alors sa main de ses yeux et reporta son attention sur le plat que son frère lui avait apporté.

- Dean…Soupira-t-il, presque épuisé.

Pas presque…Sûrement…Constata l'ainé avec inquiétude. Ce gosse ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un ado de 17 ans…La pâleur de sa peau n'était que davantage accentuée par les marques rouges sous ses yeux, soulignant de profondes cernes et des pupilles voilées et rosies par le manque de sommeil. La fatigue n'était pas la seule à marquer le visage juvénile de Sam…Il y avait autre chose…Autre chose qui avait creusé ses joues et durcis ses traits…Autre chose qui lui donnait cet air d'avoir passé plusieurs mois dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il n'y avait passé que quelques jours.

- Oh Sammy…Soupira-t-il bien malgré lui.

Sam détacha son regard de l'assiette et soupira.

- Je vais bien…

- C'est ça.

Le verrou de la porte fit sursauter Dean, qui attrapa d'instinct son arme, prêt à mettre en joux la moindre menace, ou le moindre intrus.

- C'est moi ! Annonça aussitôt la voix de John, qui devait se douter de la réaction de son fils.

L'ainé abaissa aussitôt son revolver et s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, allant même à la rencontre de son père.

- ça va ? Demanda machinalement Dean en remarquant le visage soucieux du plus âgé.

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, geste qu'il avait légué à son fils et jeta un coup d'œil au second.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Dean se contenta de hausser des épaules et John poussa un profond soupir fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en constatant l'air épuisé de son père.

- On ne peut plus rester ici. Finit par répondre John. Je crois bien que la police m'a repéré.

L'ainé reporta automatiquement son regard sur Sam et approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

- Sammy ?

Le cadet détacha son regard du néant dans lequel il semblait se noyer un peu plus à chaque instant, et reporta son attention sur son grand frère.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut partir. Expliqua calmement Dean en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sam cligna des yeux, en constatant au passage que leur père était revenu.

- Alors Sammy ? Lança celui-ci avec un sourire inquiet et bienveillant.

- Euh…mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean et John échangèrent un léger coup d'œil, chacun d'eux répugnaient à l'idée de faire part à Sam de leurs soucis avec les autorités.

- Rien de grave Sammy…mais il vaut mieux partir….ça te dit de retourner chez Bobby quelques temps ?

L'ainé observa son cadet, remarquant parfaitement que Sam avait saisi le message caché dans la proposition de leur père. Le Sam d'avant se serait fâché, aurait presque hurlé sur John qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas à être mis sur la touche, que la seule raison pour laquelle il proposait ça, c'était pour se débarrasser de lui…Oui, pensa Dean…Le Sam d'avant aurait dit ça…Mais plus le Sam d'aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, Sam était un peu comme ses ampoules qui ne diffusent plus de lumières car elles arrivent en fin de vie…Pour le moment, Sam était à moitié éteint.

- O…Okay…

Même John parut déçu et pris au dépourvus par le manque de combativité de son plus jeune fils. Il demanda en un regard lancé à son ainé de prendre soin du plus jeune, ce que Dean fit sans même réfléchir.

- Je…Dean, ça va…je peux me débrouiller…Râla Sam lorsque son frère vint l'aider à se remettre debout.

La blessure laissée par la lame de ce psychopathe n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée et semblait même se rappeler à Sam au moindre de ses gestes. Dean également avait eu droit à une marque de ce genre, mais même s'il aurait le droit à une belle cicatrice dans le dos, l'arme de l'homme en noir n'avait fait que l'érafler…une chance pour lui.

S'approchant de son frère inconsciemment, l'ainé se tenait prêt à le rattraper au moindre faux mouvement, et même si Sam se mouvait lentement, il semblait plus que déterminé à retrouver une certaine aisance, même si les discrètes grimaces sur son visage trahissaient sa douleur.

- Rassurez-moi…Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Bobby sait qu'on vient ?

Un sourire crispé étira les traits fatigués de John.

- Ben non…Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle !


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voilà un OS qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent… J'ai longtemps...longtemps hésité à le poster…Tout simplement parce qu'il est…Spécial. C'est même un AU…Un AU OS ! :D**

**J'ai écrit ça pendant mon stage…Une façon pour moi d'évacuer un peu…**

**Encore merci à Elisab, liliju et lilisurnatural pour leurs gentils messages ! **

* * *

><p><strong>La faille<strong>

C'était un curieux sentiment que de se retrouver ici, en ce lieu si clair, et pourtant, si triste, si renfermé…si lugubre.

Jamais Dean ne pourrait s'y faire. Ni à la blancheur des murs, ni aux regards à la fois sympathiques, compatissants et apitoyés des personnes en blouses blanches qui passaient près de lui.

Dean détestait venir ici. Comme il détestait quitter ce lieu. Il appréhendait son arrivée, et redoutait son départ. Quand il était loin, il s'inquiétait de revenir, et quand il y était, il ne rêvait que de pouvoir prendre une bouffée d'oxygène.

L'odeur le gênait. La lumière le gênait. Les regards posés sur lui le gênaient. Sa propre appréhension le gênait.

- Mr Winchester ! Le salua l'une des infirmières qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Son sourire perpétuel et quotidien l'agaçait profondément, mais il choisissait à chaque fois de garder cela pour lui.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il de manière un peu crispée.

Elle l'accueillit avec une poignée de main amicale, à laquelle il répondit nerveusement.

- Vous venez voir Sam ?

Question stupide ! Qui d'autre pourrait-il venir voir ? Aucune autre personne au monde ne pourrait se vanter de parvenir à le faire venir ici…Dans un hôpital !

- Comment va-t-il ? Renchérit le chasseur en entamant la marche avec la soignante.

Cette dernière mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de hausser des épaules, minimisant sa réponse.

- Il fait aller…Mais je dois dire Mr Winchester, que je trouve qu'il a fait énormément de progrès depuis quelques temps…

Dean s'empêcha de lui demander en quoi elle trouvait que son frère « avait fait des progrès »…Sam ne parlait plus...La chute du mur dans son esprit avait finalement eu raison de ses dernières barrières psychologiques…Et avait emportée avec elle la raison de son frère. Et sans que Dean ne s'en aperçoive, Sam s'était retrouvé interné…Incapable de parler…incapable de sortir de sa bulle sombre et angoissante qui ne laissait qu'une coquille vide. Sammy était parti. Sammy s'était noyé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte…Celle qui hantait les rêves et les cauchemars de Dean, celle que le jeune homme considérait comme sa pire ennemie, celle qui représentait la barrière entre lui et Sam.

- Il est là. Murmura l'infirmière inutilement en désignant le jeune homme.

Dean suivit son geste, le cœur battant. Son frère était assis, immobile, les yeux perdus par la fenêtre.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Demanda le chasseur plein d'espoir.

De nouveau, la soignante afficha cet air contrit et désolé.

- Non…Mais il est toujours mieux quand il sait que vous allez venir le visiter.

Une main froide resserra le cœur de Dean qui se contenta de hocher la tête en crispant la mâchoire avant de pousser la porte.

Les quelques pas qui le séparèrent de son frère étaient toujours les plus durs à faire…Parce que celui qui se tenait en face de lui n'était plus vraiment Sam…Ce n'était plus son Sammy, celui qu'il avait élevé, consolé et sauvé tant de fois…Celui qu'il avait même tiré de l'Enfer. Non...le petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé était mort…Consumé par des souvenirs trop lourds pour lui…Parti pour toujours.

- Hey Sammy !

Pourtant, Dean espérait toujours.

Même le son de sa voix ne le fit pas réagir.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

Le regard toujours perdu par la fenêtre, Sam ne cilla même pas, parfaitement inconscient de la présence de son frère.

Dean soupira et baissa les yeux vers un tas de feuilles posées non loin de là. Surpris, il les examina bientôt rejoint par l'infirmière.

- C'est le seul moyen par lequel il puisse encore communiquer. Expliqua-t-elle.

L'ainé jeta un coup d'œil aux dessins, et fut stupéfait par le coup de crayon qui se dégageait d'eux.

- Sammy a toujours été nul en dessins ! Commenta-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers la soignante.

- Et bien…il a eu l'occasion de s'améliorer.

Ce constat, aussi triste soit-il, fut une espèce de soulagement pour Dean, qui comprit aussitôt que toute communication n'était pas rompue, et que le Sam talentueux et plein de ressources qu'il avait toujours connu, était là quelque part…Et que part ces dessins, il cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui.

Le chasseur observa les croquis avec un peu plus d'attention, notant avec horreur la noirceur et l'effroi qui se dégageaient d'eux.

- C'est à se demander ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Souffla l'infirmière, compatissante.

Mais Dean ne se posa pas la question…Il savait…L'enfer, il connaissait.

- Sammy…hey...Tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Sam garda le regard au loin.

- Sammy…regarde moi merde. Répéta Dean, la voix de plus en plus tremblante.

- Mr Winchester…Votre frère…

- Peut m'entendre ! Coupa le jeune homme, cette fois réellement énervé. Je sais qu'il m'entend ! Il n'est pas parti…Il ne peut pas être parti ! Sam ! Sammy…

Un geste…Dean eut un geste malheureux et la situation lui échappa. Sa main frôla le bras de Sam et ce fut le cauchemar…Le cadet s'agita, cherchant instinctivement à se mettre hors de portée, et bientôt, la crise fut inévitable.

Plusieurs aides soignants furent nécessaires pour l'empêcher de tout détruire, et une fois qu'il se fut sentit saisit, Sam supplia et Dean eut le cœur brisé. Le regard de son petit frère n'était plus vide désormais, il exprimait la peur et la confusion…Il criait et hurlait qu'on le laisse seul, que personne ne devait l'approcher et priait pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras, la confusion et la peur de Sam se transformèrent en détresse et le jeune homme laissa échapper un bref sanglot avant de poser les yeux sur son frère, qui l'observait en retenant bien difficilement ses larmes.

- Pitié.

Pitié…pitié était le seul mot que Sam prononçait encore.

Dean détestait ses visites à l'hôpital…Mais, alors qu'il remontait dans l'Impala, il n'avait qu'une envie : y retourner et sortir son frère de là…Car si une personne était capable de sauver Sammy…C'était lui !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà qui est fait…j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbée par cet OS…Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse…<strong>

**Et d'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, je voulais vous dire que « 29 days later » avance bien ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Je profite d'une petite pause d'une journée pendant ma semaine de partiels pour vous proposer un nouvel OS, un second aperçu de ma nouvelle fic « 29 days later »….Désolée pour l'ambiance sombre et triste qui en ressort, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la suite directe de « Requiem pour un fou ».**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité.**

* * *

><p>Il avait eu le temps, largement le temps même de constater que la vie l'avait tué. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsqu'on ne perçoit plus rien du monde qui nous entoure ? Comment pourrait-il toujours faire partis des vivants si lui-même se sentait comme mort ?<p>

La silhouette de son frère allait et venait autour de lui, sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment…A quoi bon de toute manière ? Il n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier…Il n'avait plus la force de ne rien faire.

Alors, inévitablement Dean lui adressa quelques mots. Des mots que bien sûr, il ne saisit pas. L'ainé insista, ou du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'avait eu Sam tout à coup lorsqu'il vit un peu plus nettement l'expression de visage à la fois sévère et inquiète de son ainé.

- Sammy ! Réussit-il à distinguer.

Finalement, il cligna des yeux et trouva la force de lever la tête vers lui.

- ça va ?

La question était aussi inutile que naïve, mais Dean avait ce besoin incessant et incontrôlable de la poser malgré tout. Mais Sam ne répondit pas…Enfin, il replongea dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées et ne prit pas conscience du sentiment d'échec qu'éprouvait son grand frère en cet instant.

Mort…Sam était comme mort…Ce constat, aussi dur qu'insupportable, Dean l'avait fait depuis son éveil dans cette chambre d'hôpital jusqu'aux jours qui avaient suivi son retour au motel. Son frère ne répondait plus à ses questions, ni même. Quelqu'un avait semble-t-il appuyé sur le bouton « off »…Et personne ne parvenait à rallumer l'étincelle de vie que devait avoir tout adolescent de 17 ans.

- Sammy s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. Désespéra l'ainé.

Le regard vidé figé vers un point fixe qui n'existait pas, Sam ne cilla même pas. Déboussolé, Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, juste en face de son frère. Il ne savait pas très bien si son cadet était hanté par les souvenirs provoqués par l'homme en noir, ou par la perte de ses amis…ou bien par l'accumulation des deux…La culpabilité…Voilà dans quoi Sam devait se noyer en ce moment même.

- Sammy…Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois pour attirer son attention. Tu… Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire.

Alors, Dean fut surpris de constater qu'il avait finalement réussis à faire émerger Sam de ses réflexions, aussi sombres et mystérieuses soient-elles. Le plus jeune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et déglutit avec difficultés, ne parvenant même plus à retenir une larme.

- Il les a tué Dean. Souffla-t-il de manière inaudible. Il les a tous tué…tous sauf moi…je…

- Et tu as failli y laisser la vie Sam, je te rappelle ! L'interpella Dean baissant inconsciemment les yeux vers la blessure dissimulée du plus jeune. Tu penses que tu n'en as pas fait assez ? Tu penses que tu aurais dû mourir toi aussi ?

Le cadet ne répondit rien, clignant les yeux avec une innocence voilée.

- Tu ne voulais pas mourir Sammy…tu avais peur toi aussi, et tu as essayé de sauver ta vie…n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose…N'importe qui !

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent bientôt de remplacer la malheureuse tombée un peu avant elles, et Sam se contenta de détourner inutilement la tête pour éviter ce spectacle à Dean. Ce dernier cependant, posa une main sur son épaule, lui apportant un réconfort aussi silencieux que protecteur.

Depuis le recoin le plus sombre de la chambre, John poussa un long soupir. Diverses émotions menaçaient de le noyer…Le chagrin, l'inquiétude, et les remords…Observant ses deux fils en silence, le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage, regrettant quelque part en lui de ne pas être celui à qui Sam se confiait…Regrettant d'avoir cédé ce rôle paternel à son fils ainé il y a 17 ans déjà.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je viens de me rendre compte que ça faisait un petit moment que je ne vous avais pas publié un nouvel OS…c'est mon avant dernier…Oui, je me concentre sur la rédaction de « 29days later » et je n'ai pas pu en écrire d'autres…**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout votre soutien, vous êtes des anges ! Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date pour ma prochaine histoire, mais sachez qu'elle avance **

* * *

><p><strong>Une enfance volée<strong>

**Bristol,Tennessee- 1987**

- Ferme bien la porte à clé, n'ouvre à personne, et si jamais quelqu'un entre…

- Je tire d'abord, et je pose les questions ensuite. Ponctua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Le chasseur inspira une bouffée d'oxygène, fier de son garçon, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

- C'est très bien.

Les yeux de John se tournèrent rapidement vers son plus jeune fils, trop occupé à laisser s'exprimer l'artiste qui sommeillait en lui pour lui adresser la moindre attention.

- Et le plus important…

- Je veille sur Sammy. Répondit son ainé, avec un ton plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

L'enfant se détourna de son père une fraction de secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil à son cadet, le nez toujours plongé dans ses couleurs.

- Je sais.

C'était un rituel établit entre eux depuis…Et bien depuis longtemps à vrai dire. La plupart du temps, son petit frère et lui restaient chez Oncle Bobby pendant que leur père partait en chasse, mais parfois, il arrivait que le vieux garagiste bourru soit, lui aussi, sur la trace d'une créature malfaisante. Si ni Caleb, ni Jim n'étaient disponibles, alors Sam et lui grimpaient dans l'Impala et suivaient John sur sa chasse du moment.

Aujourd'hui, le monstre à abattre était un polymorphe…Dean avait écouté les conversations téléphoniques entre Bobby et son père du coin de l'oreille, espérant en apprendre toujours un peu plus sur les créatures qui hantaient leurs vies.

Les précautions standards quand on chassait ce genre de monstre, c'était l'argent…Avoir des balles d'argent !

Bien ! Dean avait écouté et ré-écouté son père lui expliquer comment charger une arme, comment viser, comment tirer sans craindre le recul.

17 heures approchait, et le soleil s'était déjà couché. L'obscurité et la fraicheur de la nuit ne firent que renforcées par la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, déposant au passage une fine couche de givre sur les vitres de la chambre.

Assis à la table, un revolver démonté dans les mains, l'ainé chargeait l'arme avec les munitions requises, surveillant le dessin animé qui passait à la TV d'un œil et son petit frère de l'autre.

Le sourire que lui avait arraché le gag du malheureux Bug's Bunny s'effaça bien vite au premier soupir de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sammy ? Demanda Dean en vérifiant que les balles étaient bien placées dans le chargeur.

L'enfant leva le nez de ses feuilles et haussa des épaules d'un air pensif. Son grand frère baissa les yeux vers les couleurs bizarrement réparties sur la feuille et sourit…Sam n'était vraiment pas doué pour le dessin !

- Tu veux regarder la TV ? Tenta-t-il, espérant lui faire oublier son art raté.

Sam reprit ses crayons en secouant négativement la tête, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Dean ne fut pas étonné…Son petit frère était dans une période silences à répétition…Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais d'après une conversation qu'il avait involontairement surpris entre Jim et Bobby, c'était le seul moyen que Sam avait trouvé pour exprimer son mécontentement. Apparemment, être trainé sur les routes et dormir dans des motels poisseux avait tendance à rendre son petit frère de quatre ans, morose et renfermé.

Sammy reprit son dessin, et Dean enclencha le cran de sécurité de son arme, veillant à la mettre bien hors de portée de son cadet, avant de retourner s'installer sur sa chaise, obnubilé par les aventures du lapin à la télévision.

Le soir était toujours plus dur. C'était le moment où Sam trouvait toujours le moyen de se délier la langue et posait toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas pu poser pendant la journée.

_- Il est où papa ?_

_- Et pourquoi il nous laisse ici ?_

_- Et quand est-ce qu'il revient ?_

_- Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller avec lui ?_

_- Et est-ce que nous aussi on a une maman ?_

_- Pourquoi elle ne peut pas revenir Dean ?_

Dean détestait les questions de Sammy…Il comprenait parfaitement qu'un enfant de quatre ans ait besoin de réponses…Mais il les détestait…les réponses.

Comment pourrait-il décemment dire et expliquer à son petit frère que leur maman était morte, et que là où elle était, où que ce soit, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir…Que c'était impossible…Qu'ils seraient toujours tout seuls…Que plus jamais ils ne la reverraient…Que jamais lui, Sammy, ne la verrait.

- Hein ? Insista l'enfant.

Dean soupira en recouvrant machinalement son petit frère avec la couette.

- Arrête de poser toutes ses questions Sammy…

Ce dernier afficha un air triste qui serra le cœur de son grand frère.

- Maman est morte…je te l'ai déjà expliqué…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Sammy…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Marmonna Dean qui avait une boule dans la gorge.

Le plus jeune s'enfonça dans son oreiller, resserrant au passage sa prise sur sa souris en peluche, qui commençait à loucher avec l'âge. L'ainé veilla à ce que les lignes de sel soient correctement misent en place et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque Sam l'interpella.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir toi hein ?

Dean esquissa un sourire rassurant…En voilà une drôle de question !

- Non Sammy…je ne mourrai pas. Je serai toujours là.

Son petit frère hocha la tête, et se tourna sur le côté, rassuré et sans doute prêt à s'endormir. Le plus âge quitta la chambre, en prenant soin de laisser la porte entre-ouverte et retourna devant la TV, méditant les paroles de son cadet.

**Toledo, Ohio – 2008**

C'était un motel similaire…une chambre similaire…même un cas similaire. Et une fois de plus, Dean se retrouvait assis sur une chaise à charger son arme de balles de sel pendant que son frère vaquait à ses occupations.

La silhouette qui lui cacha furtivement la lumière était néanmoins bien plus grande que dans son souvenir et lui arracha un léger soupir de mauvaise humeur. Son frère ne s'occupa pas de lui et sortit de son champ de vision pendant que lui, attrapait sas bière d'une main.

- La nuit tombe. Annonça la voix de Sam, lourde de conséquences.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête. La chasse les attendait.


End file.
